


Unrequited Love

by suwasha



Series: Excerpts from a book I’ll never write [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken, Heartbreak, JOURNAL ENTRY, Love, Unrequited Love, excerpts from a book I’ll never write, rambles, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suwasha/pseuds/suwasha
Summary: I put all I could into you, with only one hope - that you would one day love me like I loved you.





	Unrequited Love

December 23, 2017

It was always a one-sided thing. I gave and gave and all you did was take. Granted, you had given all of yourself to someone else before and got nothing but shit in return, but that means you know that people don’t deserve to be treated like that. You made me promises that you never completed and I never learned no matter how many times it happened. You used all of me up, used me to fill your emptiness and you didn’t realize (or you didn’t care) that my tank was only a quarter full. I had my own strifes and my own demons and yet I still put all I could into you, with only one hope - that you would one day love me like I loved you. But that wasn’t meant to happen. I made myself stretch for you and you left once you had your fill.. and I haven’t been the same since.

\- s.w.s

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of thoughts that I have and put into words that I want to share with the world.. really just glorified journal entries ^^


End file.
